Little Prince
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Tamaki gets tipsy off of the accidental fermentation of kombucha tea and causes a ruckus with the Black Magic Club when he sleeps overnight at Ouran, angering Nekozawa. Although Tamaki doesn't know what happened, it angered Nekozawa enough to deliver a real curse and now Tamaki is in a plight. Can his friends help him before it's too late? baby!Tamaki, parental!Kyoya, HaruhixTamaki
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first OHSHC fic. please be gentle and i hope i got everyone right, it's been a while since i've seen it**

* * *

Haruhi opened the door to the music room carrying a bag of instant coffee. It was the third time this week that she had to go to the market and get some. For some reason, there had been an influx of clients at the host club and Tamaki was making her demonstrate how to make instant coffee all the time. The amount of coffee that was actually _wasted_ made her sick since she could have used all that for her own house. But, she knew that it made Tamaki happy and it made the host club happy so she did it. Besides, lucky for her, it wasn't _her_ money that was being used to buy it. Lucky for her again, the market had the coffee on sale and she took advantage of that to get herself some bottles of her favorite tea. Usually she didn't do that with Tamaki's money, but she had run out and she didn't get her allowance until Friday. He wouldn't mind and she was going to let him know about it.

"Haruhi! I'm glad you've returned. You have the commoner's coffee, correct?" Tamaki asked, looking over the couch at her with wide violet eyes of childish innocence.

"Yeah, I got it, Senpai. The market was having a sale so I got twice the coffee than usual. There's also a new flavor that I picked up since there was a sale. Oh, and I picked up something for me as well. Hope you don't mind."

"A new flavor?!" Tamaki yelled in exaggeration, ignoring the last part. He jumped over the couch and ran to her. "Let me see."

Haruhi put the bag on the table as the others gathered around her.

"I got regular, French mix, and the new flavor is coffee using a mixture of Colombian coffee beans and a French roast so… I have no idea what it's like." She said as she pulled out each of the containers. She pulled the bottles of tea as well. "I bought this too. I hope you don't mind."

Tamaki looked at the bottle and picked it up.

"What is this?"

"It's kombucha tea; they say it has a lot of good vitamins and stuff in it for you."

"Vitamins already mixed in the tea?" Kaoru said, looking at the bottle on the table. "That's a little-"

" _Kaoru_!" Tamaki hissed. "This could be the only way that she gets the nutrients she needs on a daily basis!" he whisper-yelled. He looked at Haruhi and gave her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes. "It's alright, Haruhi, Daddy won't let him make fun of the way you get your nutrients."

Haruhi shook her head and started to head toward the fridge in the back of the club when Tamaki stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to put these in the fridge. They've been sitting out for too long."

"Since you bought them, I would like to try one."

"Of course, Senpai, but-"

Tamaki took the bottle and looked at the ingredients listed for it. He opened it and took a sniff and made a face.

"Haruhi, I thought you said this was tea."

"It is. It's kombucha tea."

"Tea is supposed to smell soothing and calming, not this pungent."

"Maybe to you, but it's good to me. Give it back, Senpai."

"No! I said I would taste it. I'm doing it for you, Haruhi, so you won't be alone in your endeavors to get proper nutrients for your body. If you believe this drink will help you then I want to support you in every way."

The host club clapped at his 'bravery' and Hikaru wiped a tear from his eye.

"His devotion is beyond words." He said as Kaoru nodded sympathetically.

"Fear not, Haruhi, we will provide you with better nutrients later. You will no longer need to get these silly kabuki drinks."

Haruhi just sighed, already giving up on trying to tell him that she was fine and was just trying to be a little healthy. He held up the drink for all the see and slowly took a sip of it. To his surprise, despite the smell, the drink was halfway decent. He blinked a little in confusion but took another sip and smiled.

"Well?" Kyoya asked.

"It's delicious!" he declared. "Even though it doesn't take anything like it contains vital nutrients, it is actually palatable."

Unfortunately for Haruhi, Tamaki decided that he liked it and took the drink with him. That left her with only one. _So much for that… and I was hoping the new coffee would distract him from the tea._

* * *

At the end of the session with the host club, everyone left and Tamaki waved everyone off, feeling a little odd.

"Hey, Mom?" he said, leaning a little on Kyoya.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I feel a little strange. Light and frothy…"

"It appears that you may be a little tipsy, sir."

"Really? Is that what it is?"

"Yes. I looked up this drink that Haruhi drinks and she is right, it's full of very good things for you but there was a reason she was trying to put them in the fridge. It appears that after the brewing process, the drink needs to be refrigerated because it ferments and can produce alcohol."

"But how could that have happened?"

"Well, it _did_ take her longer than usual to come back with the coffee this time. If it was out for a long time, it could have given it time to ferment and depending on how the delivery of the product was…"

"I don't feel good, Kyoya." Tamaki said, ignoring his friend.

"Why don't you go and lay on the couch?"

"That sounds like a great idea…"

He left Kyoya and headed to the couch. He laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Haruhi got home and began to put her stuff up and then snapped her fingers.

"Shoot! I forgot my tea!" She looked at the clock. "I still have enough time to get back to the host club and get it out of the fridge."

She began to run toward the academy.

When she got there, she stopped to catch her breath and leaned on her knees a little. She looked up at the window and turned her head at it. _Why is the light on?_ she thought and opened the door to the school. She made her way up to Music Room 2 and opened the door a little.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" she called halfheartedly.

She didn't really expect anyone to answer her. She walked around and headed to the fridge.

"I wonder if someone stayed behind. Kyoya is pretty good about turning all the lights and stuff out since it messes with his billing."

Haruhi grabbed the tea and walked back to the main hall and looked around to make sure she wasn't missing something. When she came back, she saw Tamaki on the couch asleep. Turning her head at that, she walked over and shoved his shoulder.

"Mmm, Antoinette, leave Daddy alone. It's not time to take you out yet."

"Senpai, wake up. You're still at the host club." She said, shaking him.

He finally opened his eyes and turned to Haruhi.

"Oh… Haruhi… How did you get in my house?"

"I'm not at your house. You're still at the host club."

He looked around, seeming a little dazed and then nodded.

"Right, right… I think I'm gonna just stay here for the night. Could you turn out the lights?"

"Shouldn't you call your house and let them know you're not coming home?"

"Kyoka probably already did that." Tamaki said, waving her off tiredly.

Haruhi had a feeling he didn't and so she called him.

"Haruhi. What's the occasion?"

"Did you leave Tamaki-senpai here?"

"He's still there? I thought he would have woken up by now."

"Well, he says he doesn't want to go home and stay here."

"Why are _you_ there?"

"I forgot my tea."

"I see… Well, if he wants to say there's no reason that he can't. After all, his father owns the school. Did you call the mansion?"

"He told me you would do it."

"That doesn't surprise me. I can call them and let them know he's over here with me. Just get a blanket and cover him up. He's a little drunk."

"I had a feeling that could happen. I know how much of a lightweight he is and my drink had just been put out at the store so it hadn't even been refrigerated yet when I got it."

"Yeah, he'll be fine at the school. We'll meet with him tomorrow with him being his usual self."

"Alright."

Haruhi hung up and then found a blanket, putting it over Tamaki's body.

"Senpai, you're so stupid…" she said softly.

* * *

 **and so the trouble starts...**

 **first, kombucha is a bit of a craze in america so that's why i chose it but if left out, it can make alcohol. pretty high content too. but, it hadn't been put out into the fridge in the store until right before haruhi got there, so it was already fermenting and then she had to walk home in the heat. so, that's why it's a bit of a buzz.**

 **second, i dunno if tamaki is a lightweight or not. he is now if he isn't.**

 **third, though most likely not, but tamaki technically has the right to sleep in ouran if he likes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki woke up and stretched, smacking his mouth a little. He made a face as he looked around and realized that he was _not_ at home and neither was he in Music Room 2. He made another face as he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on when he could barely see something in the corner.

"Uh, hello?" he said, putting his hand to his head.

He had a little bit of a headache. Nothing much but it was pretty annoying and he didn't know where in the world he was.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He heard from behind him.

He looked behind him and yelped, walking backwards.

"N-N-N-ekozawa!" he yelled pointing.

"I thought I could trust you, Tamaki Suoh. After you helped me with my sister, I thought we were on pretty good terms." He said, making Beelzenef turn his head.

"W-w-we are!"

"Then why did you do it, Tamaki Suoh? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I did! Whatever it is, I'm sorry!"

Nekozawa and Beelzenef shook their heads.

"This is unforgiveable. I shall curse you, Tamaki Suoh. _Modicum! Reformabit post solis occasum_!" he said, pointing at him.

Tamaki ran away, screaming.

* * *

"Senpai! Senpai! Wake up!"

Tamaki woke up and looked around. He was back in the host club with Haruhi looking at him.

"Haruhi…"

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"I… I think so…" He blinked a little and then nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Haha! It was just a nightmare!"

"Well, nightmare or not, I thought you may want to freshen up before school started."

Tamaki looked at her for a minute and then looked at his unkempt self and nodded.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you."

He got up and stretched a little. Haruhi handed him a small plastic pack. He looked at it and took it.

"What is this?"

"Since you didn't get to brush your teeth or your hair, I found this travel pack at the market and thought you could use it. I know it's not the best toothpaste and toothbrush and the comb isn't made of gold or something but-"

Tamaki suddenly hugged her and she went stiff. She blinked a little.

"Uh, Senpai?"

"Thank you, Haruhi. I appreciate your concern." He pulled back from her and held up the travel pack. "I will use your commoner toiletry bundle in appreciation."

Haruhi frowned. _He was doing so well…_ she thought sadly.

As he began to leave, Haruhi looked at the couch and picked something up.

"Hey, is this yours?" she asked.

Tamaki turned and she threw the object to him. He caught it and then began to tremble.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked, concerned at his expression.

He quickly put it on the table and gulped, looking around.

"No. No, that's not mine."

He quickly left and Haruhi went over to the object again. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Well, it's got your name on it, dummy. If you were keeping your wooden cat collection- wait… isn't this one of Nekozawa's things?"

"That's right, young Haruhiiiiii!"

Haruhi yelled, walking backwards as she looked at the 'door' to the Black Magic Club. Beelzenef waved from Nekozawa's hand as he gave his signature creepy smile.

"I'm glad you remembered where those came from. If you recall, anyone who has their name written upon it will have misfortunate befall them."

"Then why is Tamaki's name written on it? He's kinda of dumb but he won't cause any harm."

"He has done something truly terrible. The curse will be set for sundown. He will reap what he has caused to happen."

Beelzenef rubbed his hands together as Nekozawa slunk back into the door. Haruhi was a little concerned but also not, seeing as how the last time something 'happened' it was just Tamaki being the idiot he is. But this was Nekozawa _himself_ saying that he cursed Tamaki. Maybe…

* * *

All through the day, Tamaki struggled to do his work and pay attention. It wasn't that he didn't want to but he was developing a massive headache. At lunch, Honey pointed out the fact that he didn't look well.

"Tama-chan, are you alright? You look a little sick."

"Honey is right, Tamaki," Kyoya stated. "You _do_ look a little ill."

Tamaki smiled tiredly. "I'm fine. Just a headache I guess."

"Why don't you go to the nurse's office and get something for it?" Kaoru said, sitting down with Haruhi and Hikaru. "The girls will be really disappointed if you aren't there."

"You _are_ our highest pulling member. If you don't appear today, we will lose an abundance of funding." Kyoya said, tapping away at a handheld and then sticking it back into his jacket pocket.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to get through it. I don't want to let the host club down." He stood up. "I think I'll go visit the nurse and see if they can give me something for the headache."

Everyone nodded and when he left, Hikaru and Kaoru leaned in.

"What's wrong with the boss?" they both asked at the same time.

"Ironically, even idiots get ill." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah but I've seen the boss sick before and he usually plays right through it." Hikaru said. "This is different."

"If it's any consolation…" Everyone turned to Haruhi as she pulled out the wooden Beelzenef doll. "I found this under Tamaki-senpai when he got up this morning."

"That's one of Nekozawa's cursing dolls!"

"Yeah, I know. When I showed Senpai, he got scared and ran away and then the Black Magic Club door showed up in the music room again and Nekozawa said that something would happen to Senpai when the sun went down today. Do you think it's true?"

"That's to be debated." Kyoya said. "If you believe in that silliness then you'll be expecting something. I'm sure it's harmless."

"But Kyoya, Nekozawa has never left one of these himself for us." Honey pointed out. "He usually tells us about what he can do but he's never done anything. This… this sounds like it might be real." He said, looking at Kyoya with a fearful look.

Mori pat his head to reassure him.

"I highly doubt that he really cast a curse upon Tamaki. You'll see."

Haruhi still wasn't so sure. She agreed with Honey in that Nekozawa had never directly 'attacked' the host club and the comment he made about Tamaki doing something to them… Even though Haruhi didn't really believe in that stuff, she would definitely be on the lookout.

* * *

During the time in the host club, Haruhi watched Tamaki while she did her small duties before doing her own hosting. He was charming as usual and flirtatious but she could tell he was doing everything he could to even keep _that_ up and that usually came naturally.

"Are you worried about Tama-chan too?" Honey asked, walking up holding Usa-chan.

"Yeah."

"He looks like he should really take a good nap." He said.

"Yeah, he needs rest. Do you think if I asked Kyoya to let him off the hook he would let him?"

"For a profit." Mori said, standing next to her with his arms crossed.

Haruhi thought for a moment and then smiled, knowing exactly what would get the bespectacled guy to do what she wanted.

She moved over to Kyoya, who was talking to a couple of girls in regards to ordering some of the twin's photo books and waited for him to finish. When he was done, he turned and saw her waiting.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would do something."

"Oh? _You_ asking _me_ to do something is a little strange. What could you ever give me in return for your request?"

"Well, I have an idea that benefits everyone."

"I'm listening."

"Senpai is really sick. Look at him."

Kyoya looked over and could tell immediately that his friend was not at his usual par at all. He made a face at that but nodded.

"I see that."

"Even though he went to the nurse and tried to get better, he's still here doing his job… but he can't do anything for much longer. So, my suggestion is to have him lay up on a couch in the back and then let the girls know he's sick. Some girls actually like that sort of stuff. The helpless thing… being needed…"

Kyoya put his hand on his chin and turned his head a little. He turned his head again and nodded.

"You're right. It's not something we've tried before, considering you can't make 'hospital' a theme. This will be a new avenue…"

"See? So you gain information, Senpai gets some rest and care, and the girls get to nurse their favorite prince."

Kyoya nodded and walked where Tamaki was sitting.

"Hello, girls, how are you all this fine afternoon?"

"Great!"

"That's wonderful but I do have a bit of bad news today: Tamaki is going to have his sessions cut short in this setting due to an illness. But, if you want to, you're welcome to try and nurse him back to health."

The girls gasped. "Tamaki, you're ill?"

"No, I'm fine-"

"Come, Tamaki, don't try to be brave." He interrupted. Kyoya turned back to the girls. "It's nothing contagious, just a bit of a bad migraine. If either of you girls would like to try and nurse Tamaki back to health, you are more than happy to do so."

"We _can_?!"

"Yes, I'm calling it **Help-A-Host**. If your host is sick then the clients have the ability to help him get better."

"Wow! We want to help Tamaki get better!"

"Of course you do! For a small fee we can definitely get you up to it. Haruhi, would you take Tamaki in the back to lay down?"

"Sure."

"Girls if you would like to come with me, we'll get you all set up!"

The girls went with Kyoya as Haruhi helped Tamaki to another couch in the back of the club. He was uncharacteristically quiet as she led him back to the couch and she helped him lay back onto it.

"Wake me up before you go this time, okay?" he said softly.

Haruhi smiled and pulled the covers up over him.

"I'll let Kyoya know."

* * *

 **poor tamaki. it looks like whatever happened may be beginning to work. and i figured tamaki would try to keep his spirits up even when he was sick as a dog. he's done it when he's really depressed. i don't know if the club has their lunch together since they were in different years but that one episode when the twins were fighting showed them all eating together at lunch so... and honey is a little more in tune with tamaki behavior than most of the host club besides hikaru and kyoya. kyoya just dismisses it.**

 **fun fact: the anagram for Help-A-Host is 'HAH' which is what kyoya probably said when he thought of it**

 **ps: we will never know what tamaki did, sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

When the host club was over, Haruhi went to check on Tamaki and also to make sure he left the school this time due to what happened the night before. She walked to the couch and found him fast asleep. Despite her better thinking, the thought of waking him up made her stomach turn because he looked so peaceful and serene.

"How is he?" Kyoya asked, walking up behind Haruhi.

"Sleeping. I hate to wake him up."

"Well, we can't have him sleeping here again. If we do, someone might say something."

"Yeah."

Haruhi sighed and shook Tamaki's shoulder to wake him up. He moaned a couple of times but finally turned over and looked at her.

"Oh, Haruhi…"

"Come on, Senpai, we're going to take you home."

Tamaki sat up slowly and put his hand to his head.

"What time is it?"

"Almost sundown."

Tamaki's blue eyes widened and got up quickly, going to Kyoya.

"We have to leave here now! Please Kyoya! I- I don't want to go to my house. I want to stay with you. Haruhi's real daddy won't let me stay with her so I have to stay with _you_! Please, Kyoya! Please!"

"Tamaki, you're making a big fuss over nothing. Nekozawa can't curse you. He's never cursed you in the first place. The last time something happened was because you walked into the wrong classroom."

Even as he said it, he could still tell that Tamaki's fear was imminent. As much as he thought that this was a silly thing his friend was thinking about, the fear told him that he truly believed something would happen and sighed.

"Fine, you can stay at my house. But it's not kotatsu season so we're not going to be sleeping under it."

"I know that." Tamaki said with a small smile.

He was surprised his usually stoic friend even remembered his obsession with a kotsatsu from when they first met.

"Will you be alright?" Haruhi asked.

"I hope so." Tamaki said, remembering his issue.

"He'll be fine. He's just being dramatic again." Kyoya said as he motioned for Tamaki to follow him. "We'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi."

"Okay, bye."

She walked out behind them, worried for Tamaki. Even though Kyoya was right in that Nekozawa had never really done a curse on them, Honey was also right in that even so, Nekozawa had never directly done anything to the host club and that wooden Beelzenef doll bothered Haruhi fiercely. _I hope everything is alright, Senpai._

* * *

"Oh, Kyoya, you've brought Tamaki with you. It's good to see you again." Tamaki's father said as the two walked in the door.

Tamaki bowed at Kyoya's father as Kyoya walked past him.

"Tamaki will be spending the night with me tonight. Is this an issue since this is the weekend?"

"No. I'm glad you're being closer friends." Mr. Ootori said, looking at his son with a peculiar look.

Kyoya knew it was the look of wonderment/confidence. He was curious as to why Tamaki was over but confident it had to do with trying to make a sure friendship with him for status reasons. Kyoya just ignored it.

Tamaki immediately went to the couch that was in Kyoya's room and laid on it. Kyoya began to pick up some of the clutter that was there as Tamaki watched him from the couch.

"You don't believe me, do you Mom?"

"I think you're overreacting as usual, Dad." Kyoya said, not completely comfortable with the nickname Tamaki had given him but playing along as usual.

"At least our little Haruhi believes me." He said, his eyes getting heavy. "Do you have anything for a fever?"

"I'll have the butler bring up something for you. Did you want something to eat as well?"

"Yeah… something small."

Kyoya nodded and rang for the butler, asking for the things that were needed.

Even though Kyoya didn't believe Tamaki about the curse, the fact that Tamaki didn't even have enough strength to stay awake a badger him was enough for concern. When he had first come to Japan and stayed with him, he would prattle on and on, even when he was tired. Kyoya even remembered one time where he was talking so much that he fell asleep in the middle of a sentence due to being too tired to keep talking. This was not right for him… Kyoya turned off the light and got into his own bed to go to sleep.

* * *

"Kyoya… Kyoya!" a small voice yelled at him through his slumber.

Waking him was a mistake to whoever thought it was the grandest of ideas to wake him, but he opened his eyes and saw someone looking at him. Kyoya reached over to get his glasses and put them on, the person coming into view. It was a blonde child, not older than five. Now awake, Kyoya sat up and stared at the child.

"Who are you?"

"It's me! I told you Nekozawa wasn't lying!" the little boy yelled, flapping the now too big sleeves on the shirt he was in. "What are we going to do?"

"Do? Who _are_ you?"

"It's me, Tamaki!"

Kyoya stared at the child for a moment and then got up, going to the couch. Tamaki wasn't there. He frowned and began to search all over the house, the little boy following him as he went along. Kyoya wasn't usually taken by surprise too often, usually never, but he had to admit that the boy looked like his friend and Tamaki wouldn't have left without telling Kyoya…

"T-Tamaki?"

"Uh huh!" he said, nodding his head overenthusiastically. "I told you he did something to me and you didn't believe me."

"I still don't believe you're Tamaki… There's only one way to figure out if it's him."

He grabbed the little boy's hand and dragged him to the grand piano.

"Play something for me. Anything."

The little boy made a face and kicked his legs.

"I can't reach the pedals to play."

"Forget the pedals. Just play something."

The little boy looked at the piano and then at his hands and stood up on the stool instead of sitting. He then began to play the piano. It was a little choppier than Tamaki's work but the skill he was showing at the age he looked convinced Kyoya once and for all.

"Oh my god…" he said, sitting on the bench.

"See, told you."

"This can't be real though… I mean… How is it logical?"

"Maybe we can ask Haruhi? She's too logical for her own good and maybe she can help."

"Maybe… or I can just go back to sleep and this will all be a dream. Right… Because I don't know what to do with you. Even if this _were_ real, which it isn't, then that would mean that I would have to take care of you…"

"I could stay with Haruhi."

"Her father wouldn't appreciate that and the others… well…"

"Maybe it's something that will wear off?"

"Yeah… or a dream. Let's go back to bed."

The two went back to Kyoya's room and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kyoya woke up and yawned, looking around. He remembered the odd dream he had last night when he turned over and saw the little boy from last night –er, Tamaki. Kyoya leapt out of bed and fumbled for his glasses. Remembering last night, he realized that it was _not_ a dream and his best friend was now a young child. Usually Kyoya was alright with some of the odd things that happened in the host club, but this was something he never planned on.

He flipped open his cell phone and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Haruhi."

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi grumbled from the other end. "Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"I have something to show you that is a bit out of the ordinary. If you could come over whenever you get the chance, that would be great."

"Are you going to make me buy something from you?"

"No, this is something different. I… I actually may need your help with something."

Haruhi was silent on the other end of the line.

" _You_ need help with something and you're asking _me_ to assist? This must be something pretty uncommon then… I'll be over as soon as I can."

Kyoya flipped the phone down and sighed, sitting on the bed. He looked back at Tamaki, who was dead to the world in his bed and made a face at him. What could he have done that would make the usually harmless Nekozawa _actually_ curse Tamaki into this state?

* * *

 **sorry it's a little short (no pun intended) but i wanted to kind of hurry and get to the crux of the issue at hand. Anyway, there we have it, tamaki i a wittle kid. again, we will never know what he did to nekozawa to deserve this. sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i haven't updated this one. things should pick up after this chapter. hope everyone is still okay. i don't do ohshc very often**

* * *

Haruhi wasn't used to walking into fancy neighborhoods, no less walking toward a mansion. The only mansion she had ever seen up close was Tamaki's because of a party that had been hosted there. She only knew where Kyoya's was because one day the twins kidnapped her and took her on a short tour of where everyone in the host club lived, saying that since they knew where her home was, she should know where there's were. Not that she really cared, but for once being taken from her home without her consent actually was worthwhile and she was able to find the Ootori mansion without a problem. The problem now was how to actually get into the _grounds_.

After pacing for a second, she decided to hit the intercom button. It was pretty early and she knew that Kyoya was a menace to get up (so told in scary tales from the twins and Honey [who had room to talk]) so she was a little afraid of what she was going to get. Then again, she wasn't used to the fact that servants would be up before the master and so the gate opened without a hitch and she was met by a maid.

"Hello, Ms. Fujioka, Master Kyoya is expecting you."

"Uh… thanks…" she said, following the maid.

She passed by some elaborate bushes shaped in odd geometric shapes but kept up with her guide to Kyoya's room.

Once she got into the house and to Kyoya's door, the maid curtsied to her.

"Would you like something to drink? We can have it brought up to you?"

"Uh, no I'm fine…"

She curtsied again and Haruhi looked at the door. She sighed and knocked on it. After a few moment, Kyoya came to the door and he pulled her in quickly.

"Ow, what's the big idea, senpai?" she growled.

"This is a matter of deep importance and dallying at the door would cause precious time to be lost." He grumbled, adjusting his glasses.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Alright, so what is this matter of deep importance?"

Kyoya looked over at the bed where Tamaki was and motioned for her to come with him. Upon seeing him, Haruhi instantly knew who it was.

"What happened to Tamaki-senpai?"

"You recognize him that way?"

"Of course I do. Didn't you?"

" _Of course_ I did." He lied. "Either way, what do we do? How is he supposed to be a host in the host club if he's not a host anymore?"

"Uh, don't you think you should be worrying about *how* this happened?"

"Didn't you and he plainly say that Nekozawa was the culprit?"

"Yeah but you said he doesn't really do curses. You believe him now?"

"Well, look at him."

Haruhi just sighed and looked at Kyoya.

"Then what are you wanting me to do?"

"Help me figure out what _I'm_ supposed to do with him."

"Well, can't you just take care of him?

"I don't know how to take care of a child."

"What makes you think _I_ can?"

"You're a woman. Don't females have a natural instinct toward nurturing children?"

Haruhi made a face. "You're sounding like Tamaki-senpai… Listen, I might be a girl but I dress as a man in a host club to impress girls and was raised by a man who dresses up as a girl to impress men. Not that I'm ashamed of that, but I mean I don't have the best example of family life."

"Your family life _is_ a little odd but I have no idea how to do anything with children."

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He opened them and looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" He gasped and then hid under the covers. "No! Don't look at me! Daddy is in a disgraceful form for his daughter to look at!"

"Yep, that's Senpai…" Haruhi sat on the bed next to the lump under the covers. "Senpai, it's alright. I know it's you."

"But I'm hideous."

"You're not hideous, you're actually quite cute."

Tamaki peeked from under the covers.

"I am?"

"Yes."

He crawled out and pulled the shirt over his shoulder since it was falling off.

"Did you hear that, Kyoya?! Haruhi said I was cute!"

"Yes, I heard." He said, sitting a little from Haruhi on the bed. "Even so, the thing now is to figure out how to get you back to normal. What did you do to make Nekozawa so angry with you? He's always said he had curses but he's never really used any on us."

"I don't really know." Tamaki said, taking his place between his friends. "I just remember being at the host club that night and then I was asleep. I woke up the next morning and Nekozawa was cursing me! I have no idea what I did. I'll be stuck this way forever…"

"Don't worry, Senpai, we'll figure out a way to change you back."

"But what if you don't? I won't be able to be in the host club…" He gasped. "I'll have to grow up again!"

"I highly doubt that, Tamaki. I think we should just go to the Nekozawa mansion and see if he will turn you back if you apologize for whatever it is you did."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"Hmm… I think Honey may have some you can borrow."

"I'm four years old, Honey's clothes are older than that."

"Well, I guess that would make sense since he _is_ a third-year." Haruhi said. "So that means that one of us has to go get him some clothes."

"I'll have a maid get it."

"Wouldn't that make it looks really suspicious?"

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at her in confusion and she lifted an eyebrow.

"Asking your maid to get a child's outfit is a little odd, don't you think? It's not like asking for her to find someone to make a pizza at one in the morning or something really weird that rich people do. You're asking for _child's clothing_."

"Hmm, I guess that is a little odd even for us. What do you suggest then?"

"One of us will have to do it ourselves…" She and Tamaki both looked at Kyoya.

Kyoya fixed his glasses.

"I don't know what you two are staring at."

"Come on, Kyoya, I need some clothes." Tamaki said, pulling on Kyoya's arm.

"And before you say, I'll say it for you: I look too homely to shop in any of the fancy places that you shop but I go to the market too much and they will notice me immediately. If I go and try to buy children's clothing, it will get back to my dad and he will wonder why and if I tell him, he won't believe me."

"And then Haruhi's daddy will hate _me_ too! Kyoya! Be a pal and do this for me."

Kyoya sighed and got up, going to his closet.

"Fine… But this is the only time that I will ever do anything like this. Whenever you get back to normal, Tamaki, you will owe me. What, I don't know. And Haruhi, you will owe me as well."

He got dressed and left the room.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi.

"So you think I'm cute?"

"Only like this, Senpai, don't get a big head about it."

"You're so mean, Haruhi." He said with a fish face as they waited for Kyoya to get back.

* * *

 **i hope that made sense. what i was meaning by kyoya not asking a maid is because if a rich boy just suddenly asked to get children's clothing, as many conspirators would do, they would try to say that their kid was his or something. so if he said that, he could be said he had kid or something. that's why haruhi is there, for practicality**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry if this is short. i can't really tell.**

* * *

Kyoya told his driver to drop him off at the shopping mall and he got out. He looked around, surveying the commoner's shopping place and grimaced a little. He had no business being there, none at all. So what if Haruhi had a point? This was her jurisdiction, so she's the one that should be doing it. But damn it did she make a point! Kyoya frowned, pushing his glasses up as he walked into the mall and looked around. He remembered this place very well on his not planned day out that was done not too long ago by Tamaki. Irritated that he was here again against his will, he went into the mall and looked around for a way to find cheap children's clothing.

After passing a couple of different venues, he stopped at one and liked the pants and shirt that went with it and then bought a pair of sandals. _If Tamaki wants to act like a commoner, he can **look** like one today._ he thought darkly as he paid for the outfit. He also passed by a stall that was selling candy and bought a lollipop. He got back in the car and drove home.

* * *

Kyoya handed the outfit to Tamaki to put on as Tamaki frowned.

"Why does it look like a little tourist?"

"Because if you're going to make me go to the mall and buy commoner clothing then I made sure that you looked as much as a commoner as possible. I even got you a lollipop to completely the look."

Haruhi made a face as Tamaki got off of the bed and went to the closet to change. Kyoya sat on the bed and waited.

"Why didn't you go ahead and get him a yellow cap while you were at it, Kyoya?"

"I'm sure that was sarcastic. Why do you care anyway?"

"Well, think about it: if you were in an embarrassing situation, would you want someone to keep making it _more_ embarrassing?"

"Why not? That's what keeps it funny."

Haruhi made a face. "It's not funny, Senpai. This is why I don't understand you rich types. You think that if it's funny then everyone is having fun, but that's not true."

"Tamaki will get over it. He always does. Besides, I'm sure he'll actually like the outfit once it gets on, knowing him."

Haruhi didn't say anything but Tamaki walked out, running up to them.

"Haruhi, look! I look like you in your drab clothes!" he said, holding his arms out. "My first pair of commoner pants and a shirt. I even got commoner sandals!" he said, pointing to his sandals. "This is great! I will keep these forever, even when I get back to normal."

"See? He loves them." Kyoya said, standing up. "Now, here's a lollipop."

Tamaki's eyes got huge as he grabbed the lollipop and stared at it.

"Wow! Thanks, Kyoya!" he said and beamed.

Kyoya turned his head away, trying to hide his smile at Tamaki's cuteness.

Tamaki handed Haruhi his lollipop.

"Haruhi, can you open it?"

"Sure… Senpai, I know you're excited, but do you know what we can do about this? I mean, you can't stay this way forever and we only have the weekend to figure out how to change you back. Do you intend on going to school like this?"

She unwrapped the sucker and gave it back to Tamaki. He began to lick it and she smiled at his innocence.

"No but if we can't change anything then I'll have to. The host club can't be without its leader. It could go into anarchy."

"I highly doubt a day without you will cause chaos, Tamaki." Kyoya said pointedly.

"Aw, Kyoya-senpai, look what you did. Tamaki, it's not polite to make baby mushrooms in other people's corners no matter how cute you look."

"What's the point? It's not like anyone needs lil' ole Tamaki anyway." He pouted.

"I think it would be best if we told the rest of the club what has happened and maybe we can all go over to the Nekozawa mansion and see what we can do." Kyoya said.

"That might best." Haruhi agreed.

"Good. Then you can speak on Tamaki's behalf."

" _Me_?!"

"After all, it _was_ your drink that causes his slight inebriation and possibly caused him to do whatever it was he did to Nekozawa and caused the curse. So, all in all, it's your fault. Let me get into something more comfortable."

"You're changing _again_?"

"Of course."

Haruhi sighed and flopped back on Kyoya's bed.

Tamaki climbed up the bed and looked down at her.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"What happens if I don't get back to normal?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't think my grandmother will take care of me if that were to happen. She would say that I was an idiot for getting myself into something so stupid and probably disown me. Where will I live, Haruhi?"

"Maybe Kyoya would take care of you."

"Really?" he said, giving her a knowing look.

Haruhi smiled and sat up, holding her hands out to him. He walked over on the mattress and she pulled him into her chest.

"If there is no possible way to change you back, I'll take care of you, Senpai. I promise."

Tamaki's eyes watered a little but he didn't cry. It was nice to know but he wanted to get back to normal. There were many things he needed to know before giving up and thinking he'd stay in this state.

* * *

"Aw, Tama-chan, you're so cute!" Honey said, kneeling down in front of him. "Do you want to play with Usa-chan?"

"This isn't funny guys!" Tamaki yelled at the twins, who were still cracking up.

"We're not laughing at you, Boss." Hikaru said. "We're laughing at that outfit!"

"You look like a tourist!"

"This outfit came from the commoner mall! It's my first commoner outfit!"

This just made the twins go into more hysterics as Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, was this really the best plan?"

"Unfortunately it sounded better in my head." He grumbled. "Attention everyone, please! As odd and funny as it is, this is still a situation that needs to be handled. Tamaki has been turned into a child and Nekozawa is the one who did it. We need to figure out a way to get Nekozawa to turn him back into a teenager. Any suggestions?"

"Why don't you tell Nekozawa that you're sorry for what you did, Tama-chan?"

"I already did but I don't know what I'm apologizing for. He said it wasn't good enough anyway and still cursed me." He coughed a little. "How am I supposed to make up for what I did when I don't _know_ what I did?"

"My thoughts were that we go to the Nekozawa mansion and see if we can't get Nekozawa to give us a way for Tamaki to work off his curse to some degree."

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at Kyoya because they knew he just made that up. Hikaru nodded though.

"That my work."

"Yeah, he may have you sort his eyeball collection by color and size!" he said, making a creepy face and wiggling his fingers.

"Or he may have you weigh the brains he has to make sure it's enough!" Kaoru laughed.

Tamaki yelled and ran to Haruhi's legs, holding on tight. Haruhi hit the twins on the head.

"Guys, stop freaking him out! He's already superstitious and now you're trying to add to it?"

"It's just a bit of fun, Haruhi."

"Yeah, we were just playing…"

Haruhi made a face as she bent down to get Tamaki to unwrap his arms from her legs. He looked at her and she frowned in concern. She touched his forehead and then his cheeks.

"Haruhi?" he asked in confusion.

"You're looking a little flushed, Senpai."

"I'm fine. Like they say, idiots don't get sick!"

"I don't think you should be proud of that statement." She said with a look.

He grinned at her but looked up at everyone.

"Kyoya is right. Even though I don't want to go over there, maybe there is a way to work off this curse so that I can turn back to normal. I can't stay like this. Who's with us?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "We're in." they said.

"I want to do it too! Right, Mori?"

"Yes."

"Since it was my idea, I'll be going." Kyoya said.

"I'll go so you don't piss him off even more." Haruhi said.

"Good, then it's settled: to Nekozawa mansion we go."

* * *

 **so the yellow cap is in reference to little japanese kids in school. they don't get uniforms until first or second grade i think. until then, they wear what they want but have to wear yellow baseball caps to let passersby know that they are in school.**

 **and the sucker that kyoya gets was both a secretly kind gesture on his part as well as adding to the outfit. he knew tamaki would like a 'commoner' lollipop.**

 **anyway, so to nekozawa's house they go. what will he make then do? will he even let tamaki work it off? hmm...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, here we are."

"Here we are…"

"A-Are you gonna knock on the door, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I figured someone else should do it since it was my plan in the first place."

"I'll do it." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes at her friends.

Kaoru waved a white handkerchief at her.

"So brave! So true!"

"We will miss her." Hikaru said, sniffling.

Haruhi rolled her eyes again at the twins and rang the doorbell. She waited and the door seemed to open by itself.

"Come in, come in… I've been expecting you."

"I'm sure… uh, I have the rest of the host club with me including Tamaki. Can they come in too?"

"But of course…"

Haruhi motioned for them to come inside. Everyone moved as a single group as Beelzenef rubbed his paws together with slightly evil intent.

"What is it that brings the ever bright host club to my dark home?" Nekozawa asked, giving them a large grin.

"Well, Tamaki-senpai doesn't remember what he did to deserve what has been done to him, so he wanted to know if maybe he could work off the curse. Is there anything you need done that could help him with it?"

"There is nothing to be done to take the curse off of him. That's how the curse is made."

"So… he'll have to stay a kid and grow up again?" Hikaru asked, making a face.

"No. He must break the curse!" Nekozawa said, suddenly getting overdramatic.

"Aaaand how would he be able to do that?"

Nekozawa laughed a little. "That is something for Tamaki to figure out."

"But I can't! I don't know anything about curses." He said from Mori's arms. "I can't even remember what I've done so if you don't me about… about…"

"Tama-chan!" Honey yelled, looking over his leg from Mori's shoulders down at Tamaki in Mori's arms.

Haruhi went over to him and saw that he had passed out. His face was flushed and he was warm to the touch.

"What did you do to him, Nekozawa?" she growled.

"It's part of the curse. Most people who are turned back into children from a certain age will experience issues. This is one of the side effects. I cannot help you."

"Is it apologizing?"

"He already apologized. This is to teach a lesson. I cannot undo what has been done." He said as Beelzenef shrugged.

Haruhi made a face and went over Mori, grabbing Tamaki up. He was very warm to the touch and she frowned at Nekozawa.

"I hope you're ashamed, Nekozawa-senpai; picking on Tamaki-senpai like that."

Nekozawa said nothing as Haruhi stormed out with the rest of the members behind her.

* * *

"Can we take him back to your place, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking at him expectantly.

"It was hard enough trying to get him _out_ of the house and now you want me to try and get him back _in_?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"We would like to…"

"But if our mom saw us bring in a kid."

"She'd have a cow." They concluded together.

"Mori-senpai?"

"My brother would tell on me."

"Honey… senpai?"

"I would love to take in Tama-chan, but Chika wouldn't like it and he might do something." Honey said sadly.

Out of all of the host club, Haruhi felt that Mori and Honey were the two that actually felt bad that they couldn't take in Tamaki.

"So… am _I_ supposed to take him?"

"That's up to you, Haruhi. You can take him back to his house or take him to yours."

Kyoya and the others began to leave and Haruhi looked down at Tamaki.

"What are you guys doing? You're not even going to help?"

They ignored her, except for Honey who made Mori turn around.

"Takashi and I could bring something for him, if you want." He said, looking sadly at Tamaki.

"No… I'll figure it out myself. I don't need their help."

"Aw, don't take them hard, Haru-chan. It takes them a while to see that people need help sometimes. Tama-chan makes them aware of it since he's always on the lookout for someone in need but without him saying it, sometimes it takes them a while to realize the same things Tama-chan would have thought of already." Honey beamed. "So do everything you can and if you need me or Takashi, we'll help you."

Haruhi smiled, very grateful for his offer.

"I'll keep that in mind, Honey-senpai. I should get him home and then explain to Dad who he is and what happened. This will be interesting."

Haruhi readjusted Tamaki to be held on her shoulder as he lay limp. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

When Haruhi got home, as expected, she found her father just getting up and walking around the house.

"Oh, Haruhi, I was wondering where you went. What is that?"

"It's a long, weird story…"

"Oh? That sounds interesting, why don't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you about it in a minute; I need to put him in the bed."

Ranka made a face at the child she was carrying but went to her room and put him in the bed. He moaned and Haruhi put her hand on his forehead. She made a noise and went to the bathroom to get a thermometer. She stuck it in his mouth and pulled the covers up over his little body. She waited for the thermometer to go off and then pulled it out of his mouth. _100.1º… I'll have to get a cool rag to put on his head…_ She shook her head and washed off the thermometer.

She walked into the kitchen and started filling up a bowl with water.

"Are you going to tell me now what's going on?"

"That's Tamaki-senpai. There's a kid named Nekozawa that runs a Black Magic Club at the school and usually he doesn't mess with us or even cast real curses but… but Tamaki did something that he doesn't remember doing and he ended up a kid. We asked Nekozawa what was supposed to be done and he said he didn't know. Then everyone abandoned me with him but he's sick and I couldn't just take him to his own home and say, 'Here this is the heir of the Suoh family, have fun.'"

"Well of course you could, Haruhi." Ranka said with a look at Tamaki.

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding. It was very noble of you to take him in. Just what I'd expect from my wife's child."

That made Haruhi happy and she smiled at her father. He smiled a little at her as well and then looked at the clock.

"Oh, I have to get ready. I'll call later and see how you're doing with him."

"Thanks, Dad."

He went to get into his clothes as Haruhi got a rag and put it in the bowl.

* * *

"How's Tama-chan?" Honey asked over the phone later that day.

"He's still got a fever and is asleep. He's been sleeping since I brought him home from Nekozawa's."

"Are you hungry, Haru-chan? Since you had to take him home I'm sure you didn't get anything. Do you have food at home?"

"I'm not destitute." She grumbled.

"I know, I just mean that if you're hungry, Takashi and I can come over and watch Tama-chan if you need us to. If you're gonna cook then we'll even help! Right, Takashi?" She heard a grunt from Mori from the other end. "We don't mind."

Haruhi thought about it for a second and sighed, knowing she needed to get a couple other ingredients for what she wanted to make.

"Okay, that's fine. I thought I had everything here anyway for what I was going to make but I need to get it."

"Sure!"

Honey hung up the phone as Haruhi pressed the cool rag to Tamaki's face. The fever had spiked another half degree and if nothing turned around soon enough, he would have to go to the hospital. And how was she going to explain that?

Tamaki stirred for a second and opened his eyes, seeing Haruhi in front of him.

"Haruhi?" he said softly.

"Hey, Senpai, are you feeling alright?"

"I feel foggy."

"You have a pretty high fever. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are going to come over and watch you for a little bit while I go to the store in just a moment. I'm going to make some soup… it's commoner soup, I guess. Will you eat it?"

Tamaki nodded. "If Haruhi makes it, _of course_ I'll eat it." he said tiredly.

She nodded as she went to replace the water in the bowl.

"Haruhi?" She looked back. "Thank you for helping me."

She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

 **HITACHIIN MANSION**

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru?" he asked, looking at a magazine.

"I think we should have helped out the boss a little, don't you?"

"What do you mean? He can handle it."

"He looked pretty ill. Remember when I got a cold from playing out in the rain? He came over every day just to talk with me."

"And then that idiot caught a cold himself." Hikaru said with a laugh.

Kaoru frowned. "And… no one checked on him."

Hikaru looked at his brother and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well what do you want us to do?"

"I don't know but… I feel like we should at least do _something_ for him. I mean, if one of us is sick, he's always here or if he can't be here he sends us something. The boss takes time out of his day to see us sometimes and, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have the host club…"

Hikaru threw the magazine he was reading on the table in front of him.

"Well, what do you want to do then?"

"I dunno… Let's look it up?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **OOTORI MANSION**

Kyoya began to make his bed and clean up around his room when he spotted Tamaki's clothes on the floor. It was his uniform. He looked at it for a second and then scoffed, folding it up.

"Damn you, Tamaki." He grumbled and put the clothes in a bag as he set it by the door.

He'd get it later after he picked up and when he headed toward Haruhi's house, remembering the rare times that he was sick and how that idiot would come to his house to keep him company. He owed Tamaki a lot and this was one small gesture that could be accomplished.

* * *

 **they all seemed so cruel at first and then they decided they should all help. well, honey and mori aren't like that. they seem like the kind to jump right in. the other three seem like they needed a little more persuasion**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the slight ooc at the end there but it's not in a whiny fashion but conversationally. you'll see what I mean**

* * *

Haruhi pulled out the pot that she would be using to cook the meal and some of the utensils she needed. She looked in the fridge to make sure of what she needed and wrote the other ingredients down for when she went to the market. There was a knock on the door and she went to it, finding Honey and Mori standing there. Honey smiled up at her.

"How's Tama-chan?" he asked, walking in when Haruhi motioned for them to come in.

"He woke up a minute ago and was talking but whatever changed him seems to be taking a toll on his strength."

"I'm sure some soup will help him out. We'll watch him Haru-chan."

"Alright. I shouldn't be long but don't go messing with anything, alright?"

Mori gave a nod and Haruhi left, feeling a little odd leaving them in the house by themselves. _I really hope they don't get into anything._

* * *

Honey looked at Tamaki as he slept soundly, although sickly, in Haruhi's bedroom.

"I wonder what Tama-chan did to make Nekozawa so mad."

"Beats me." Mori said, looking around.

"It's nice of Haru-chan to take him in. I wish I could have helped him but Chika would have made a big deal out of it and it wouldn't have helped Tama-chan at all."

"Agreed."

There was a knock at the door and Mori got up to go to the door. He opened it and found the twins standing there with a melon.

"Hey, where's Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, holding his hand up to his forehead to look.

"She went to the market."

"Huh…" he said, moving past Mori and into the house with Hikaru behind him. "We thought she'd be here."

"She is going to make soup."

"Great!" Hikaru said. "Cuz we brought a melon to help with the Boss."

Honey poked his head out of Haruhi's room and smiled widely.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing here?"

"We uh… well… We thought we'd help out."

Honey smiled as Tamaki opened his eyes a little.

"Honey?" he mumbled. "Where's Haruhi?"

"She went to get ingredients for food."

"Hey Boss."

"Heya Boss."

"Hikaru… Kaoru…"

"We thought we'd come and see if there was anything we could do to help you out, Senpai."

Tamaki smiled a little. "I'm fine right now. I'm just… just really tired."

Hikaru smiled. "Don't worry, Boss, we'll get you back to normal in no time. Leave it to us."

Tamaki smiled. "Thanks..."

"What's the melon for?" Honey asked.

"Well, we looked on the Internet and it said that melons could be used to help colds…"

* * *

Haruhi looked at her list and in her basket. She looked at the signs above the aisles and made a face at her list.

"Not that I really care but for some reason I feel like I should use a little more expensive stuff than I usually do. Not too expensive but I mean, I'm doing this because everyone else is treating Tamaki-senpai like he's got the plague and even though he'd gush over it like an idiot, I don't want him to talk behind my back…"

"Honestly, Haruhi, do you really think he would do such a thing behind your back? You know he can't whisper worth anything."

Haruhi turned and was surprised to see Kyoya standing there.

"Kyoya-senpai… what are you doing here? At my market?"

"I figured you'd be here. The imposition of Tamaki usually prompts you to have to make food for him and when I went by your house, I noticed that the twins and Honey and Mori were there as well."

"What? Hikaru and Kaoru are there too?"

"Yes. So I thought you might be here at the commoner's market getting things."

"Uh… yeah, I'm going to be making something for him." She looked at him and frowned. "What does it matter to you anyway? You abandoned him. You and the twins."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"It seems I owe him a great deal. It would be unethical to leave him now when he needs us the most."

Haruhi made a face as Kyoya took the basket from her hands and placed it in a random spot.

"Come. We'll go someplace else that gets their food fresh from the groves."

He grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her out of the market.

"Kyoya! Hey, let go of my hand! I don't have the kind of money to buy those nice things! KYOYA!"

He turned to her and his glasses glinted.

"Don't worry, I'll just add it to your debt that you owe us."

Haruhi's eyes widened. " _What_? Forget it, Senpai!" she growled, pulling her arm from him. "Tamaki-senpai will just have to deal with plain old commoner ingredients."

She trudged back to her basket but felt a hand push the basket down. She looked up as Kyoya looked down.

"Kyoya-"

"Don't ever tell that idiot, but I owe him… I owe him a lot. I don't know what to do for him." Haruhi blinked in surprise at Kyoya actually showing her his vulnerability. "He's done a lot for everyone and even though he has no idea what he's doing half the time, he still helps us. He voluntarily –and unwantingly- comes to our aid all the time but he never asks anything in return."

Haruhi turned to him as he crossed his arms and leaned against the cooler.

"We don't know how to accept that, the twins and I. Honey has always been an empathizer, Tamaki setting him free of obligation allowed him to show that vulnerability. Mori just goes along with Honey but he'd still give the shirt off of his back to anyone that needed it. They are like Tamaki, and do it without wanting anything in return. The rest of us aren't like that. We expect payment for the kindness we show…"

"So you just abandon your friends when they are in need because they don't have anything to pay you back with? I often wonder if Tamaki-senpai is too stupid to be aware of this or if he acts stupid to hide this fact."

Kyoya smiled wryly. "Tamaki is smarter than he looks and acts. I'm sure he's aware of it but he's too nice to say anything." He looked at her with a calm expression. "We take advantage of that."

Haruhi breathed in. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it would help you understand why we act the way we do. It's not that we don't want to help, our personalities are just…"

"Flawed."

Kyoya nodded. "I don't know how to help without expecting something in return. How do _you_ do it, Haruhi? How are you so like him and yet unlike him?"

Haruhi couldn't believe that these smart and rich people could be so dumb to something like human kindness. She sighed and shrugged.

"It's just being kind, Kyoya-senpai. I know it's hard for you but I mean, if even the twins were at my house, don't you think they figured it out for themselves? All you have to do is just do the right thing. It sounds stupid but that's all there is to it. If it benefits someone else, just do it."

Kyoya's eye twitched at what he was thinking of doing. The fact that he may not get repaid just itched at him since his whole life was based off of give and take, indebted and repaid. Doing this was against everything he had learned to survive his successful and unforgiving family. Everything he had learned to be noticed…

"I will… I will take you to our side of town for the best ingredients for your soup. No… no payment required."

"Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi said in surprise.

He turned away from her. "Hurry before I change my mind."

She quickly ran behind him.

* * *

 **the point here is that kyoya and the twins are selfish little brats. out of all of them, they are the worst when i comes to kindness without a price. they like people to do things for them but don't want to return the favor. the twins, through twinny reasonings figured it out on their own. kyoya, whose life pretty much is in a constant state of being indebted to his father for even being alive and such, just wanted advice to help his friend. he doesn't like to appear weak or seem like a pushover. so that's that and sorry for the ooc moment.**

 **and we all know tamaki wouldn't care. he'd just chock it up to being a commoner.**


	8. Chapter 8

Haruhi and Kyoya entered her home and found that the twins had come over while they were gone. Honey got up and walked to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, look who showed up!" he said, pointing.

"You did get food for _everyone_ right?" Hikaru asked, poking his head out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, cuz it takes a lot to feed seven people." Kaoru added.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I _know_ how to feed more than just two people, guys…"

Hikaru looked at his brother. "Maybe because she has to give out food in the food line downtown."

"Guys, I don't spoon out food to poor people! I just know the ingredients I need for two people so I just tripled them."

"Don't make fun of Haruhi…" Tamaki said softly.

Haruhi set her ingredients on the table and walked into her room. Tamaki looked almost worse than when she left and she rounded on the twins.

"What did you do to him while I was gone?"

"Nothing!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Did no one pay attention to his pallor? He's going pale…" she grumbled, putting the rag into the bowl and then putting it on Tamaki's forehead and face.

"It's okay, Haruhi, Daddy will be fine."

"Shut up, Senpai." She grumbled as she grabbed the thermometer.

The others watched in awe and fascination. Most of their parents were too busy to care about them when they were sick. They were usually taken care of by the head maid or butler, but they could all tell it was just part of their duty to do so. Even though Haruhi wasn't related or obligated to help, she was kind to Tamaki and showed compassion that they all had missed.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru?"

"I feel this weird feeling in my chest."

"Yeah, I have the same feeling."

Honey smiled. "Haruhi, I can help him. I think you should make the soup now."

She nodded and got up to start preparing the soup.

* * *

As she began to brown the meat, she felt someone standing behind her and turned to find Kaoru looking over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"Browning meat."

"Browning meat? What does that mean?"

Haruhi sighed. "You have to cook meat, you know."

"Well of course but why do you have to make it change colors? Why not just buy some like that already?"

"That's not how meat works." She said, having given up on the conversation before it started.

Kaoru watched her as the meat changed colors and Haruhi put the pot on low so that she could cut up the vegetables and start getting the soup going.

"Is…" She looked up quickly. "Is there anything _I_ can do?"

Haruhi was a little shocked at his proposal but cleared her throat.

"Stir the meat so that it doesn't burn and stir from the bottom. I'll be cutting up vegetables and adding them in."

Kaoru nodded and started stirring a little. Haruhi cut up an onion and went to put it in and found him just moving the spoon across the top of the meat.

"Watch," she said, grabbing the spoon from him. She did it correctly and then handed it back. "You stir from the bottom."

"Right, I got it." he said, a look of determination on his face.

As he stirred, Hikaru walked in and saw Kaoru at the stove. He started laughing.

"You look so weird over there, Kaoru."

"Hikaru!" he said, looking offended. "Don't be mean to me."

"I'm sorry… What are you doing anyway?"

"Stirring the ingredients for the commoner soup."

 _It's just regular soup, dammit._ Haruhi thought as she cut up another vegetable.

"Hikaru, this is _my_ job, go ask Haruhi what other job you can do." She heard Kaoru say.

She turned to put the vegetables in and almost ran into Hikaru.

"Hikaru, if you're not helping then get out!"

"I was going to ask what I could do."

"Uh… well… I guess you can deliver the food to the pot…"

He beamed and took the small plate from her.

* * *

Eventually, Haruhi was completely out of the kitchen and directing the twins, Honey, and Mori on what to do and where to find spices. She noticed that Kyoya wasn't there and went to take a peek at Tamaki. She found Kyoya in there and decided to let them be for a little bit. Maybe she had been wrong about these guys and their relationship. They seemed willing to help if someone let them, but Haruhi guessed that being rich gave them a sheltered view of menial things. She highly doubted their mothers and fathers told them to go in the kitchen and watch how the maids cooked or how hard the maids cleaned. They had their lives and the others had theirs.

Haruhi thought for a moment and realized that this may have been what Honey had said to her before, about them not knowing what to look for without Tamaki. Tamaki had lived abroad but was good with people and wanted to understand things. He wasn't afraid to try new things, even if it was beneath him, and he wasn't afraid to be with people of a different social standing. He was different from the other boys, who grew up in their big houses with everything given to them whenever they needed or wanted it. Tamaki just seemed different and now that she was looking at her kitchen full of rich boys trying to make a simple soup, she understood that Honey's words were true.

"Haruhi! I think it's finished!" Honey said, waving at her.

She smiled and went over to the pot. She grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the pot to taste it. It actually tasted good.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You all actually made it halfway decent."

The twins high fived each other and Honey beamed at Mori.

Kyoya came out of the room and Honey ran up to him.

"Kyoya! Look what we made for Tama-chan!"

"Is the soup done?"

"Yeah, it's all done. How is Senpai doing?"

"He's asleep at the moment."

"I'll dip him some soup and then you guys can help yourselves." Haruhi said, going into the cabinet and getting a bowl.

She ladled out the soup and grabbed a spoon as everyone else did the same.

* * *

 **ah, here we have camaraderie and the host members accomplished something together for one cause. will this 'soup of love' cure tamaki?**


	9. Chapter 9

**lots of thoughts in this chapter, so sorry in advance**

* * *

Tamaki woke up and yawned, stretching out as he usually did when he woke up. He moved around a little and turned to see Haruhi by his side. He smiled, thinking how wonderful a dream he was having and that it seemed so real. The fact that Haruhi was so close and her features were so defined… She smiled and turned over fully so that he could stare at her beautiful face and all its contours. _Ah, my Haruhi, how lovely you are. Even if you are a commoner…_ he thought with a sigh. He watched her for a moment as she breathed peacefully, an unusual calm over her usually stern face. He pulled his arm from under him and reached out to touch her face.

He was surprised to feel her skin was very smooth and that he could feel it at all. _Wow, this dream is pretty detailed. I didn't think I could just dream that her skin was this smooth. I must be getting better at my imagination._ he thought as he touched her face some more. Suddenly, Haruhi opened her eyes and stared at Tamaki, her brown eyes half sleepy and half annoyed.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm… this dream is very detailed."

"It's not a dream…" She gasped and sat up, looking down at him. "Senpai, you're back to normal!"

Tamaki looked at himself and realized that indeed, he was back to normal. He smiled at her.

"You're right!"

"I wonder what it was that made you turn back…"

"It may have been the soup… or your kindness…" he mumbled to himself on the last part.

"Oh, wow, this is great! That means you can go home and I don't have to keep things so awkward between Dad and I."

Tamaki went to get up but realized that something was a little off and calmly continued to sit while Haruhi contemplated on some other matters when she turned to him and then frowned.

"You're still in my bed."

He smiled. "That is correct. It would seem that I am missing a few things in my adventures of becoming myself again… undergarments and clothing would be of those few."

Haruhi looked at him, his bare chest perfect in many of the ways Adonis was but she turned away, trying to keep her secret crush at bay as she got up to leave the room.

"I'm sure Dad has some of his sleepwear still hanging about that should fit you."

"It's not lacy, is it?"

Haruhi had to laugh at that. "No, it's regular clothing for a guy. Stay there."

Tamaki did as told as he looked around her modest bedroom. He thought about how his closet was about two times bigger than her room alone, his room five times the size of her apartment, his house was three of her apartment building side by side… than then stacked on top. He couldn't imagine living in such tiny places, but it fit Haruhi and he wouldn't change anything about her if she didn't want it. He could live this way if he ever got to be with her… he'd tried commoner coffee and eaten commoner stew so he was pretty sure he could conquer the commoner apartment with ease and acceptance.

Haruhi came back and handed him folded clothing.

"I pulled a pair of underpants from the fresh pack my dad just bought. He hasn't worn them or anything."

"Pack?" Tamaki asked, accepting the clothes. "What do you mean?"

"He buys packs of underwear. It's like four to a pack?"

If he could have, it was as if he turned into a statue and cracked at the announcement.

"The underwear comes in packs of _f-four_?" he said, sounding completely appalled.

Haruhi made a face. "If you're going to make fun of them then give them back. Go commando for all I care, just don't bring the clothes back if you do."

He had to control himself. _Tamaki, get a hold of yourself! Haruhi is a commoner and commoners cannot afford specially made underpants made to contour specific parts of their bodies. They have to buy underwear that is pre-packaged and measured in generic small to large quantities. If Haruhi's father has to buy undergarments that come from a package of more than one, then you should accept this gracious gift of unused underwear as a present of good will. Besides, if you think you could live this way, there may be a time when you may have to buy these._ He shuddered to think about it but he wrapped the blanket he had around him and pointed.

"I will use your restroom."

She nodded and he left, putting the clothes on.

* * *

As Haruhi made breakfast, she couldn't help but think about the closeness everyone had last night that she had never really seen before within the host club. Sure the twins were close and Honey and Mori were close, but that was normal. No, last night it had seemed like they were all one big happy family, something they always claimed to be but seemed to never understand. Everyone worked together and seemed genuinely at ease. Even Kyoya cracked a few smiles or two while he ate. She wondered what exactly it was that broke Nekozawa's spell that he cast on Tamaki, but she was glad that it was over. She smiled to herself as she dipped rice into the bowls. _Not really…_ she thought. Seeing Tamaki as a small child was cute and he seemed more tolerable than usual.

"I guess his body matched his actions for once…" she mumbled.

At the creak of the floorboards, Haruhi looked up as Tamaki walked out with her father's baggy off-day clothes on, looking so out of place from his usual pressed attire and immaculate hair. It was tostled and cow-licked all over the place and he looked like he should be still sleeping. It was ironically a refreshing look.

"Would you like some coffee? You look like you need a pick me up."

"Do you have tea?"

Haruhi made a face. "I do but it's in teabags…"

Tamaki thought for a second. "Oh yeah… commoners put their tea leaves in little bags…"

"It saves on time and you don't have to pick out the tea leaves. You get the flavor without the mess. Do you want it or not?"

"Sure."

Haruhi found the box of tea and put the baggy in the cup, tying the ribbon around the handle and then pouring the already hot water over it. She stuck a saucer over the opening so that it would steep and she walked over to the table.

"I know it's not mountains of sausages and fish to eat, but it's good and it's all I have so…"

Haruhi put down a bowl of rice and a large fish that had been seared a little. Tamaki smiled, looking up at her.

"This looks interesting. What is it?"

"What does it look like? Rice and fish."

"No, I mean what _kind_ of fish."

Haruhi made a face. "Please don't tell me you only eat this-long-list-of-things types of fish."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I have a feeling you're going to say that you only eat fresh caught wild salmon that comes straight from the Alaskan straight and is shipped to your door on the next flight, sliced and filleted perfectly. Then the cook seasons it with only the herbs that grow in the herb garden in the window sill, the fresh peppercorns ground against it. Then it is seared in the finest of oils, just bruised out of the olives that were brought from Italy the night before. And then it's salted with only sea salt, yaddy yadda yadda."

Tamaki made a face. "I eat salmon from the local market if I can't get it shipped immediately after being caught in Alaska." Haruhi frowned as he smiled. "I'm just kidding. I eat the fish that comes from the market but only from those whom my butler has seen out on the docks as they cleaned the fish from the early morning catch."

"You send a butler to look up fish?"

"Fish is fresh when it is just caught, not after four hours of sitting in the hot sun on ice. I send my butler to make sure that we get our fish from a fisherman who takes his work seriously by cleaning his fish properly, cutting it properly… there is a finesse you know. But your fish is fine, I will not complain."

"Well that's a relief." She grumbled, sitting on the other side of him.

He waited for her to serve the food how she would usually and they ate in silence. Tamaki tried the fish and was delighted that it tasted good. The rice was cooked well and he looked at the table for a second.

"Do you not have miso?"

"No."

"Okay."

He decided not to press the issue anymore and ate some more. He put his bowl of rice down and cleared his throat.

"Haruhi."

"Yes, Senpai?"

"I wanted to thank you for taking me in. I know it wasn't the most convenient of things but I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"The others could have taken you in, it's just they were too selfish to do it. But I think they realized last night that it's not always all about them and sometimes they have to put forth a little effort."

Tamaki smile, taking the saucer off of his tea.

"They have their moments. That's why I made the host club in the first place, to accentuate their many hidden traits but also give them a place to relax. They _are_ heirs to rich companies after all."

"Yeah, I really can't forget that." Haruhi grumbled under her breath.

"They are pressured day after day by their families to live up to that family's name, Kyoya especially –though I won't go into details- and they are under a lot of stress."

"And you're not?"

Tamaki smiled. "Do you have any cream or milk?"

"It's from the market…"

"That's fine."

Haruhi got up and grabbed a carton of milk, putting it on the table. He poured it into his cup and took a sip.

"This is surprisingly good."

Haruhi made a face at that as he smiled pleasantly. This was the calmest she'd ever seen her senpai and if she could keep him level, she wasn't going to rile him up with any causes of her own.

"And yes, I'm under a lot of stress… more than you will ever know. But I learned to balance that stress with fun. Thinking too much on something is boring and doesn't help the mind grow. With the host club, yes, we use it to waste time to alleviate pressure but each of our skill sets are used within it. Those boys needed something better to do with their time than cramming expectations into their ears."

Haruhi smiled. "I see… So, what do you think broke the curse?"

"I'm not sure. I'm glad it's over though."

"I don't know, I thought you were kind of cute."

Tamaki lit up, a figurative dog tail thumping the ground as figurative dog ears lifted in combining pleasure.

"Really?"

"Yeah… who knew you could look that cute."

Tamaki smirked and Haruhi regretted what she had just said.

"I see. So you thought I was cute, eh? Would you like to see more of me as a child? Don't worry, I have albums upon albums of me as a child at my mansion. I'll make sure to bring them by so that you may always look at Daddy with admiration and delight."

"I don't want your stupid albums!"

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all!"

"Ugh! Go back home now!"

* * *

 **yay he's back to normal. and he was so calm and collected but haruhi had to go and activate his ego again...**


	10. Epilogue

"Tamaki, we heard you had a run in with Nekozawa from the Black Magic Club! Are you alright?" a girl asked at school on Monday.

"Of course I am. No black magic can frighten me away."

"Hey, Boss, catch!" Hikaru yelled, throwing something at him.

He caught it and found it was one of Nekozawa's wooden curse dolls and yelled, dropping it.

"Why would you do that?!" he screamed as the twins laughed their heads off.

Everything was normal in the host club as Haruhi served the others. She looked around and still wondered what Tamaki saw in these crazy boys other than their money when she felt like someone was watching her.

"Did you find out what broke the curse?" she heard someone say.

"No, I didn't."

"Would you like to know?"

She looked around for a second and walked closer to the door. Beelzenef peeked out and rubbed his little hands together.

"If you'll tell me, I'd like to know."

"Fufufu… It was their acts of unselfishness. I'm surprised they got it so quickly."

"Unselfishness?" she asked, as Tamaki chased one of the twins around his couch.

"I made it that way because I thought they would take a long time to understand it but they seemed to get it unknowingly. Although you cared for Tamaki originally due to your automatic unselfishness, the others are quite dense."

"You can say that again…" she mumbled.

"They didn't want to take Tamaki in for selfish reasons, although the reasons they gave you were plausible. The truth of the matter was that they didn't want to deal with him in such a state. How selfish… but then they remembered all the times he helped them. He is stupid but not selfish. How do you repay someone like that?"

Haruhi looked at all of them as Honey waved at her from his seat, pointing to a large cake with strawberries on it. She shook her head no and Nekozawa laughed again.

"Well, all is right with the host club, your prince is restored, and everything is aright."

"Say, what exactly _did_ Senpai do to you that made you curse him in the first place."

Beelzenef seemed to look distraught and rubbed the back of his head.

"That is something for me to know and for you to never ask about again or I'll curse _you_ next time."

Haruhi left it at that as Honey waved at her with both hands this time.

"Haru-chan! Share this cake with me! I want you to eat some strawberries with me!"

Haruhi turned back but the door was gone and she sighed, wondering what could have made Nekozawa so upset before, but everything was right for right now. She went over to Honey as he pointed to the cake, discussing how to divide the spoils.

* * *

 **ah this is the end i'm afraid. not much more I could do since the lesson was learned. hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
